As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,054,251; 882,875; 3,397,881; and, 952,879 the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse canopy arrangements for use as a covering for swing structures.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the particular purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed; they are also uniformly restrictive in their deployment being relegated to use solely in conjunction with their respective swing constructions.
Given the fact that the most common of all swing set configurations that are employed on both public and private playgrounds involves an A-frame construction having two A-frame vertical supports attached at their apex by an elongated horizontal bar from which are suspended a plurality of swings it comes as a surprise that to date no one has developed a canopy apparatus that can be employed in conjunction with this extremely popular structural configuration.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, the present invention was specifically developed to address this long overlooked vacuum in the canopy art.